Baking Cookies
by Godismetons
Summary: It's snowing outside and Megan is too sick to bake cookies. So the duty of warming the team up with the cookies is left to Robin and Wally. Part 1 in series one shots. Female Robin X Wally! FLuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Since you all liked The Person Within so much I thought of something that might make you even happier. A series! A series of fluffy Female Robin and Kid Flash one-shots 3. So a little explaining. I'm going to try to make every one-shot so they can be read independently, but they'll be more fun to read if you read them from the beginning. You'll be informed which part it is in the summery (and maybe also in the story itself as author note).**

**Disclaimer: (why do I forget this so many times…?) Oh well I don't own Young Justice in any way nor it's charecters. All right belongs to DC, Greg Weisman and Cartoonnerwork!**

**Well here's part 1: Baking Cookies!**

Poor, poor Megan. She had been sick for a whole week already. Ever since it started to snow, the girl had gotten a cold and it wasn't releasing her. She looked more white than green and hadn't left her bed for a day now.

And since it is so cold the team kind of missed her cookies. They couldn't blame her, but they really wished they had a warm batch. Too bad the girl was far too sick to make any. Then, a brilliant idea struck Kid Flash. He quickly grabbed his little friend and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's bake the cookies ourselves," the teen said to his raven-haired friend as he pushed flour into his arms.

"Wait, what? Baking? Dude, I'm not that great at baking. I tried once at school and it sucked big time!" Robin warned the speedster.

"I'll teach you," he said as he took back the flour and placed it on the kitchen counter. He took more ingredients from the cupboard. He did all of it at superspeed while smiling widely and running through an ingredient checklist in his head. "Eggs! I forgot eggs," he said and opened the fridge, took out a few eggs and put them with the other ingredients. He filled a bowl with flour, milk and eggs and passed it to Robin. "Mix this for me," he ordered and started to search through the kitchen.

"Err," Robin found a spoon to mix the contents with. "Just like this?"

"Sure." The redhead waved him off, keeping his head in a closet. The boy found what he was looking for and rose to see Robin clumsily stirring the mix. "No, no, no! You're doing it wrong!"

"You just said-" the younger boy could not end his sentence as a warm, taller body was placed against his back.

"I'll teach you," he heard a kind voice tell him in his ear as a hand held his.

Robin blushed as Wally started to mix it the right way with his hand. He felt his best friend's head rest on his shoulder and noticed how safe he felt leaning against the older boy's body.

"See, this is how you should do it."

A soft "Uh- huh" made its way past the Boy Wonder's lips. He felt the teen leave him again and the bowl was taken from his hands. He decided to just watch the speedster work and hopped up on the counter. He watched patiently at how his secret love interest finished the dough.

Wally placed the bowl with dough next to Robin and started to make frosting. "See it's all pretty simple," the teen said as he finished the frosting in a flash with his super speed.

"Not like I can learn anything from this. I can barely see what you do," the boy complained as the bowl with frosting was placed next to him too.

"Then I'll have to show you again another time." The teen smiled and gave Robin the spoon from the dough. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Robin asked, causing Wally's jaw to hit the floor.

"You've never licked a spoon with dough!" Robin simply shook his head. "Do it," he commanded with a way too serious face.

"What? You're acting like I can't survive if I've never-" the younger teen was silenced by the spoon hitting his nose. Wally laughed at the sight of Robin with cookie dough on his nose.

"Just eat it," he said between laughs, watching the teen go cross-eyed to look at his nose.

The raven shrugged and swept the small amount of dough from his nose and brought his finger to his mouth to lick it. "Hmmm that's tasty!" the boy said, surprised. "Why bother even baking it?" the younger boy stole the spoon out of Wally's hand to take a huge lick.

"I swear, Batman is the worse dad ever for not letting you lick dough," the redhead said as he took a lick from the other side of the spoon.

Robin could not help but see the chance of teasing his friend a little and pressed the spoon against the teen's cheek causing the dough to spread over it. He laughed at the face Wally pulled but was quickly silenced by a hand full of dough being pressed in his face.

"In your face!" the boy shouted, but found his little friend's hand in his face with even more dough than his attack, followed by airy laughter. "You little…!" The teen had a hand full ready to make a great comeback. But as he threw the dough, it ended up all over the boy's face and shades.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed as his sight was completely obscured by all the dough covering his shades. He moved away, replacing his shades with a mask he had pulled out of his hidden utility belt. He started to clean his sunglasses with his body still turned away from the other teen, who saw his chance.

Wally grabbed the teen by his shoulder and turned him around to see the boy's eyes. He met the masked eyes and was surprised. "Mask?" He got a silence stare back from Robin.

"You know I'm not allowed to show my eyes," he said after a few moments staring at each other. His friend was not really the best at talking in silence so talking was necessary.

"Just like the spoon," Wally sighed, looking down to the spoon in his hand. "Hidden from its true purpose."

"What?" the boy did not really understand the teen's gibberish about the spoon.

"Licking it. Your parents never told you."

"Enough about the spoon," Robin said back, trying to avoid the talk about his parents.

"Okay, let's skip the spoon," Kid Flash said with a wink, getting a confused look and a tilted head back from his friend. "You tasted just as great," he said smiling and wiped some of the dough off the raven-haired boy's face with one finger and placed his finger in his mouth.

"I though you licked a spoon," Robin said with a smirk as he leaned forward and licked some dough off his friend.

Wally had turned a bright color red as Robin finished licking his face clean. "Or," he said as he started to kiss the dough off the raven's face.

Robin completely froze as he felt the lips of his love interest do the one thing he had dreamed so often about. Was it wrong to dream things like that about your best friend? He didn't care if it was right or wrong. He did and he didn't want anything else. So he closed his arms around the waist in front of him as he felt the lips move further over his face. He closed his eyes and blushed at the feeling it gave him. He noticed that his breath was heating up, just like his body. God, why didn't they bake cookies earlier!

After a moment that Robin wished would never end, Wally finished with the dough on the teens lips. The small kiss changed into a deeper one as Robin kissed back. Wally's hands held his little bird, feeling the amazing sensation of love returned by the younger boy.

He stopped and parted from the boy to see the result. He saw a stunned and heavily breathing boy in front of him. He needed more! He had to kiss Robin more! God, he wanted it so badly!

He quickly grabbed the frosting and smeared it over Robin's face while getting a loud protest from the teen. He smeared the white sweetness over the boy's lips, to his cheek, down his jaw and to his chin.

"What are you doing? I'm not a cookie!" Robin protested. Before the boy could get his hands on the frosting to return the "favor", he found the teens lips on his chin nibbling the sweet frosting from it and let out a high pitched squeak.

Wally kissed him over his jaw to his cheek and ended by his lips. He placed even more weight in the kiss by pushing the boy down on the kitchen counter he sat on. He jumped up to the kitchen counter, now playing the bed, and kissed the boy deeply.

More, he wanted more! Wally started to kiss the boy even deeper as his breath rushed through his nose to get more air in his lungs. Their kisses became more mature as Robin started to get by with kissing back. Loud gasps from both teens sounded every time their lips parted just a spit second to crush onto each other again. The older teen's hands were all over the other's body receiving moans from the younger one as he massaged his neck.

Robin was in heaven. He was being kissed by Wally. He was finally being claimed by the love of his life.

The kissing became even more as the two started French kissing each other. Wally was about to put his tongue into business as Robin stopped him. The small hand in his face pushed him away and the teen slipped back to his feet.

"What's wrong?" The speedster asked as he watched the younger boy sit up.

"I thought I heard someone coming," the boy sounded so small compare to the feeling he just gave the red head. It was almost a contrast. How he first brutally started to French kiss and now barely dares to speak.

"So?" Wally shrugged.

"So what if somebody sees us making out?" The boy almost seemed to shrink as he spoke.

"Then they'll think we're gay. So what? Are you ashamed of having a relationship with me?" Robin shook his head quickly. "Then why the worries? I'm sure the team will accept our relation."

"Not the team. Batman," the boy said as he pulled up his legs. "He has strictly forbidden me to have a relationship as Robin. He even forbade me to even fall in love."

"Well, he's not here and the team won't tell. So why not have this moment?" he cupped the boy's cheek and leaned close, feeling the hasty breaths of his friend fall on his face.

"Okay," the boy's voice sounded hoarse due the amount air used as he spoke. "Just today."

"Then I'll take everything you have," Wally said as he placed a hand behind Robin's back and pulled him against his body ending up just an inch away from the younger boy's hungry lips.

"Please, do," He answered before he started kissing. The older boy imminently got rough with him so he grabbed his shirt to not be pushed away by the power the boy used on him.

The other hand from Wally found its way around the raven and started to lift him up. Robin understood where this was going and wrapped his legs around the older teen's torso. He felt himself being lifted up and the speedster started to slowly move with his love in his hands. He moved with more speed and practically threw Robin up against the wall. A loud gasp of surprise escaped Robin's lips and he was pushed up roughly. Wally kissed him so hard and deeply it almost hurt. He knew that any other person would have been hurt by this. God, he was just so delightfully rough.

Wally's fingers sunk into Robin's skin as he shoved Robin down to the floor and kissed him as if his life depended on it. He entered Robin's mouth and swirled with his tongue. The younger boy didn't really react anymore. His head just lightly moved along with the movements made in his mouth and he was dazzled by the way Wally's hands kneaded his skin.

The red head started to slow his kisses and felt Robin catching on. The deep kissed turned into sweet and lovely kisses. Wally was pulled into the raven-haired boy's shoulder as they stopped kissing.

"I love you," Robin whispered in his lover's ear.

"I love you too," the teen placed a short, but oh so sweet kiss on the younger teen's cheek. He moved back to see the flushed face of his friend. "The night is still young," he said as he held a hand open for the younger boy.

Robin smiled widely as took the hand. "Guess you're right." He was lifted up from the ground and had a back turned to him.

"Hop on," Wally said as he gave the boy a wink. "I'll bring us somewhere fast."

"How about bridal style?" the Boy Wonder said placing a hand on his hip.

"Didn't know you were that cliché," Kid Flash picked up the boy and ran off.

Robin smiled as he saw the cave flash by at speeds he could never reach without a good engine. "Let's just say that I'm kinda into the old fashion romance." Before he knew it, he was on top of Mouth Justice and placed back to the ground.

"I would have never guessed."

"Wally, it's snowing. We can't stay outside or we'll end up sick like Megan." Wally caressed Robin's face.

"Don't worry. I'll get something to keep you warm, beautiful," the boy said with a wink and disappeared in a flash only to return with a way too big coat in seconds. He sat down and pulled Robin on his lap and wrapped the coat around them both and zipped it up.

Robin leaned into the boy's arms. "I love you," the boy said. "I truly do."

The speedster placed a sloppy kiss on the teen's forehead. "I love you too. Truly."

"How truly?" the low and dark voice made the two teens jump.

"Batman?" Robin almost disappeared into fabric of the coat after speaking his mentor's name in a hoarse voice.

"Err, we can explain," Wally tried to speak bravely, but it sounded more as pleading than anything else.

"Robin," Batman's voice sounded low and threatening.

The boy zipped the coat open and stepped toward his father. "I'm sorry for disappointing you. But I've been in love with Wally for a long time now."

"You know I forbade you and you know why." Robin nodded solemnly. "You haven't answered my question yet," The Dark Knight turned to the red head.

"W-what?" the boy asked, taken off guard.

"How much do you love my protégé?" the man asked still in a dark and a really frightening voice.

"I love him more than I ever could love anything else. He's worth more to me than the air I breathe to stay alive. I would give up everything I own and am just to have a day with him," Wally declared passionately as he watched the boy of his dreams. He had fallen so badly for him.

"Wally," Robin sighed dreamily. His face was flushed a bright color red.

"Robin is still not allowed to have a relation-"

"But!" Batman ignored the speedster's exclamation and continued.

"_But, _the person behind the mask _is _allowed to have a relationship with Wally West." The man laid his hand on Robin's shoulder, who seemed a bit out of it as he stared into the nothing.

"You mean I can tell?" he slowly looked up. Batman nodded and Robin started to beam like an upcoming sun. "So we can show him…?" Again a simple nod.

The boy turned around and almost jumped Wally and gave him a deep but short kiss. The explosion of happiness seemed to settle in the boy as he smiled widely but calmly at the other teen. Wally laid his fingers on the mask. "So I can finally see," he said as he started to peel off the mask.

"No," Robin took his hand and laid it on his chest. "Not here. In the Batcave."

-\/-

Batman placed the right coordinates and password into the machine and the Zeta-Beam started to growl back to life. Robin and Wally stood hand in hand before the Zeta-tubes ready to step into the dynamic duo life that had been hidden for so long.

"Ready for the whole truth?"

"Born ready," Wally said and quickly placed a kiss on Robin's lips. The younger teens grip tightened as the two walked into the Zeta-tube together with Batman.

The sight of the cave disappeared and was quickly replaced by the sight of a much darker place. "The Batcave," the speedster said, amazed as he looked around.

So many weird things were displayed in showcases. They even had a giant ass dinosaur! But as he looked further up he saw a display with the costumes of Batman and Robin. And close to that, a high tech looking computer.

After he finished his whole look around he ended up by Robin. He was taken by his hand once again by Batman's protégé and was pulled toward a pole. The younger teen held it and a part of it brighten up in a light blue color and shot the two up. As they arrived at the floor they needed the Boy Wonder let go of the pole and the two landed up on their feet.

"Wait here and I'll change." With that the bird disappeared into the shadows leaving the speedster alone.

He looked around the level he was on now. It was the one with the costumes and the computer. He walked over to the mega sized screen. He looked around over the many more keys than a normal computer had. He randomly pressed one, hoping the screen would come back to life. It did. But not in the way the boy had hoped. The screen was red with "Unauthorized person" written on it and an alarm went off.

"Wally! Don't touch _anything_ here!" Robin's voice echoed through the cave. "Alarm shutdown, Robin B01, OR748A9, Wally West, Kid Flash reorganization December 10 2013, Batcave!"

At the long spoken code the machine stopped the alarm and the silence was back in the air.

"You seriously know a code that long!" Wally shouted unable to believe that his friend hadn't peeked on a paper. He sat down on the large chair before the screen.

"It ain't that hard. You just need to know what it all means and it becomes pretty easy."

Wally could hear the voice was coming closer. So he turned the chair around hoping to see Robin's face as fast as possible. He saw a shadow approach and then a body appear.

Wally gasped as he saw Robin appear in clothes he hadn't expect. "Girl?" was all he could bring out as he saw a rather fragile looking girl in a short skirt, a cute top with short raven hair and outstanding blue eyes.

"I'm Rachel Grayson, daughter of Bruce Wayne. But you can call me Demi," the girl's voice sounded higher and sweeter than the voice Wally usually heard from the Boy Wonder. But he did recognize it. It was the same voice he heard when Robin had squeaked when he kissed him, her… It? Whatever counts!

He saw the billionaire Bruce Wayne appear behind the girl laying a hand down on the girl's shoulder. That had to be Batman. Since Batman disappeared the second they entered the cave and it was only Batman and Robin who could loom out of the shadows like that.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, aka Robin's mentor." A sweet smile made the face from Bruce so different from what it looked like with the cowl on.

"You don't mind, right?" the girl sounded shy. "That I'm a girl?" She looked down at her feet seeing Wally's step closer to her. Demi looked up finding the boy really close to her and blushed.

"To be honest," the boy started seeing the girl gulp with wide eyes, scared for the answer what came. "I'm really glad you're a girl." He laid a hand on her cheek. "Because you're even more beautiful in your real body," he said and placed his lips on hers.

Her arms shot around him and kissed back.

**So yeah I stopped here because I needed something to start the next one shot. So if you want to know how Bruce's will react and why Robin is a girl? Read the next upcoming part :D**

**Please tell me if you like it otherwise I won't continue (because it would be kinda useless to write if nobody reads it ;) )**


	2. Part 2 and 3!

Hi guys!

I've uploaded the next part of this series! It's called Reasons and you can find in at my page.

I really hope you'll read it and enjoy it.

I've first wanted to drop the series since there was so less reviews and stuff for it but after a while I saw that more people started to like it… so here is it anyways.

Please review and tell me ideas of what could happen. I have a few already but more are always welcome! :D

~Godismetons


End file.
